RAWEFC
BIll: So, what are we doing again? Bob: You idiot. It's a fan series with every fan character. And real ones! Phineas: Yes, yes it is. Bill: Shut up, how many times have you said that today? Phineas: 17. Ferb: Ha! Phineas: Shut up, Ferb! Gary: Okay, so we're making a series, right? What's it about? Kevin: Apparently this randomness. Gary: Okay, so, it's random. What's the point? Bill: I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap. Phineas: (imatating Bill) "I don't know, maybe we could talk and crap." (Bill Sweet Chin Musics Phineas. He lies on the floor, unconcious.) Bob: Good job, Bill, good job. Philipp: Yeah! He's right. All: We need more people! HiBy: (looks around) Yeah, and you're telling me. Daisy: (walks in) Helloz bunch a weirdos!!! Isabelle: Iiii'm here! Honey: But no one wants you here. Isabelle: Shut it. (Team Doofenshmirtz and Alice walk in) Alice: Thats not very nice Isabelle! (Goldfish sneaks up on everyone) Goldfish: I HAVE ARRIVED~! All: Gah! Where did you come from!?!?!?!? Goldfish: Well when a man and a woman - All: NOT THAT!!!! Goldfish: Oh, you mean... Yeah, I just like scaring people. (AgentGoldfish walks in) Agent: Which is why Goldfish needs to be locked up... in an insanasylum.... HiBy: Tell me about it! Bill: Hey! HiBy: Whatever. Honey: There are quite a few people here who could be locked up in the asylum... (looks at Isabelle, who scowls) Isabelle: And they call me mean. (Isabella walks in) Hey, pink menace! Isabella: Oh, you could definitely use the asylum. Honey: That's what I just said! (Larry The Lemur and The Regurgitator walk in) All: What's that, a Lemur? Larry: (Puts on Fedora) All: LARRY The Lemur! Regurg: And I thought you guys were smarter then doof. *Sigh* Whatever Honey: Isabelle's not smarter than Doof, whoever that is. Isabelle: Would you shut up? Daisy: YOU SHUT UP YA LITTLE--!!! Eric: Count to ten, Daisy. Daisy:*growls* Didi: We are expieriencing Daisy aggresion problems. Team Doof: I HOPE for your sake you ment Dr. Doofenshmirtz Gurgy! (Jacob Greenfish walks in) Jacob: Don't tell me what just happened, I already know. Blythe: Whozzat? Honey: When did you get here...? Daisy: Blah, blah, blah! Regurge: Yes, I did mean Doofenshmirtz Daisy: SO WHAT!!!???? Didi: Ignore her, she's just grumpy because--- Alice: (Flies in) Daisy: (Stops being angry at the world and goes hug/strangle Alice) Alice looks at Alice: Alice: Woah.. two me's.. but its not me... woah Jacob: Wait. There's TWO ALICES! NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!!!!!!! Jacob: Oh, Wait it does. One of you is NOT Alice and one of you is. Or the one that just flew in is a Hologram. Or the one that is IN here before the other Alice flew in is a Hologram. Or mabye is a figurement of our imagination combinding into one... Alice (Daisy56 one): (grabs Jacob and screams) THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND THAT GIRLY BRIT CHICK! I, FOR ONE, HAVE BLUE WINGS ON MY BACK, AND CAN FLY!!! In the middle of the random fight, Dill enters the room. Dill: What just...happened? Jacob: Nothing! (Jacob Greenfish disappears into nothing) Dill: ....Did he just stole my powers? Alice 0: Did she just call me a GIRLY BRIT chick? Not cool! I am NOT girly!.. and why DO you have blue wings anyway?... Jacob? .. Jacob?.. Wait.. I think HE was the figment of our imaginations!.. If he was.. than who else is?!? Goldfish: I am! Agent: Will you be quiet!? Honey: Haha... girly Brit chick. (Isabelle raises one eyebrow) Isabelle: You do realize what you just said, right? Didi: (attacks Isabelle) Alice: I have blue wings because I am the possessor of the AstroAmulet!!! In other words, the universe are in my hands. Alice 0 : Alright.. Good for you then Alice! (Jacob Greenfish Appears out of nothing) Jacob: And no I'm NOT a figment of your imagination. It's Just I have a teleporter. (Jacob Greenfish disappears into nothing) Goldfish: I wish I could do that... Agent: But you can time travel which is kinda the same thing... Goldfish: Oh right *time travels* Thalia and Namashi both walk in. Thalia: Hello, everyone. Isabella: You look just like me. Both of you. Thalia: Yeah. But our last name is Capellan. Namashi: Yeah. Saenihp Flynn crashes through the wall in a race car. Saenihp: Hello, ladies. Isabella: You again? Ugh... Phineas: I thought our bet was that if I beat you, which I did, you left me and Izzy alone. For good. Ferb: Indeed. Namashi: You know this guy? Phineas: Yeah. He's evil. Namashi: I think he's kinda hot. Phineas: Good. He can date you and leave Izzy alone. (HyperHearts58 walks in) Hyper:(raises eyebrow) I thought you were dating me Phineas! Isabella:You?! In your dreams! Hyper:Don't make me go over there! I have a black belt in tae kwan do! Isabella:Try me! (Hyper runs toward Isabella and slams her against the wall) Isabella:Oh you're gonna be sorry you did that! ( Hyper Runs up to Phineas,grabs him and kisses him) Hyper:Oh yes! Isabella:Why you little! Phineas:Would you two stop fighting! Isabella:Yeah! Go tell little "racing organ" there that I'm your Izzy! Hyper:Or you can tell little "Miss Pink Bow" over there that I'm your Candy Hearts! (Phineas grabs Hyper) Phineas:Sorry Izzy! But I like Hyper! Isabella:So you mean all that Izzy you did was just nothing! Hyper:As it should be! Daisy56: (spins arouns singing Jigu THE Appa) Alice 0: Sorry Izzy.. now you know how I feel! Isabella: YOU have Carl! Alice 0: Oh yeah.. Well now you know how TD feels! Team Doof: HEY! I have someone!.. ok I want someone... Alice 0: No you WANT Albert! Team Doof: Low blow Alice.. And since when are you this mean? Alice 0: Sorry I am crankey because SOMEONE took my pudding! {looks at Daisy56} Hyper:Look Izzy.....I really want things to be okay with me and you....I want to be your friend.... Isabella: We are friends. XD Ferb: You're all crazy. Suddenly, another Phineas appears out of nowhere. Phineas: Who the heck... Other Phineas: I'm the Phineas that loves Izzy, and you're the real Phineas, who loves Hyper. Maybe I should change my name. Phineas: How bout...Phinedroid? Other Phineas: Ok. Phinedroid it is. (The other Phineas is now Phinedroid) Phineas: Oh, and Hyper? I got you a present. Close your eyes. Hyper closes her eyes and Phineas kisses her for (insert length of time here). Thalia: 9_9 Saenihp: Right..... Phinedroid does the same thing to Isabella. Then Saenihp does that to Thalia. Daisy56 :(eats pudding) Regurgre: Hey, if Hyper gets to date Phineas, then I wanna date Stacy! Matt: (Enters and his immeadiately punched by Daisy H) Category:Fanon Works Category:Community pages